<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644197">Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family. It's all that matters. [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The little moments in Alex and Michaels life as they prepper to welcome their first child together.</p><p>********</p><p>All the chapters will be set during the previous stories in this universe, and I will write which stories at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family. It's all that matters. [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is set after Protecting you and before Moving on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey little one.” Alex said as he rubbed a hand up and down his small baby bump. “I know today was a little scary for everyone but things are going to be okay.”</p><p>“Of course it is.” Michael mumbled having not been asleep like he let on and having heard his husband. “Everything is going to be okay.”</p><p>“I know.” Alex nodded even though he wasn’t sure if he believed it. “That’s what I was saying.”</p><p>“And what you meant was your terrified and you’re trying not to show it.” Michael corrected as he opened his eyes. “I know you.”</p><p>Alex sighed knowing that his husband was right. “Your right, I am fucking terrified.”</p><p>“Were leaving Roswell.” Michael reminded him as he laid on his side to look Alex in the eye. “Were not going to be here for your dad to get anywhere close to our baby, you got that. No one will get our kid.”</p><p>Alex looked down at his husband love clear on his face. “I know I just can’t help it. I keep thinking back to this evening and I keep imagining what would have happened if I had gotten there any later. I can’t do this without you Michael, I can’t”</p><p>“You’re not going to have to.” Michael promised as he reached his hand out to place it over Alex’s. “I am not going anywhere. I promise you.”</p><p>Alex sighed as a tear slipped down his cheek. “I don’t think I can take all this.”</p><p>“Good thing were leaving then.” Michael pointed out, his mind having been set on the two of them leaving the minute Jesse Manes pulled a gun out on him, Max and Isobel. “You’re not gonna have to worry about your dad seeing you. You’re not gonna have to worry about your dad at all.”</p><p>“How did you become the rational one out of the two of us?” Alex asked a little jokingly.</p><p>“Who knows?” Michael said with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“Are you really okay with moving?” Alex asked a minute later his voice sounding so unsure. “I know you didn’t want to leave Max and Isobel.”</p><p>“You and This baby are my family.” Michael told him his voice sounding the opposite of Alex’s, like he had never been more sure of anything in his life. “You are the two people I want to protect more than anything. If leaving will keep you safe, then leaving is what we do.”</p><p>“What about Max and Isobel?” Alex asked sounding a little bit surer then he did a minute ago.</p><p>“I’ll still get to see them.” Michael pointed out. “It’s not like moving means I have to get rid of them from my life forever. Knowing Isobel she will come to see the baby at any chance she gets. Moving is going to be the best thing for us.”</p><p>“It will be.” Alex agreed with a small nod. “Because you hear it baby, your papa and I are gonna protect you with everything we have.”</p><p>“Hell yeah we are.” Michael agreed.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Hey Alex.” Michael said softly trying to get his husband, who was thrashing around in bed, to wake up. “Alex.” Michael repeated a little louder as he tentively reached over to touch Alex. “Hey babe, come on wake up.”</p><p>Alex shot up in bed panting as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“Can I touch you?” Michael asked quietly knowing that sometimes when Alex woke up from his nightmares he wanted the comfort of Michael’s touch and sometimes the last thing he wanted was for someone to touch him, even Michael.</p><p>Alex just nodded as he continued to try and catch his breath, trying to get the picture from his dreams out of his head.</p><p>Michael reached out placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder sighing when he felt Alex relax a little. “Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>“Not right now.” Alex shock his head as he leaned back further into his husband. “In the morning, not now.”</p><p>“Whenever you want.” Michael promised pulling Alex in even closer. “Whenever you want.”</p><p>**********</p><p>“They’ve gotten worse since that night.” Michael pointed out, knowing that Alex might stop this conversation straight away but also knowing he needed to try.</p><p>“What have?” Alex asked pretending to not know exactly what his husband was talking about.</p><p>“Your nightmares.” Michael clarified even though they both knew he didn’t need to. “They’ve gotten a lot worse since that night with your dad.”</p><p>“Do we need to talk about this?” Alex asked not knowing if he had the energy to this early in the morning.</p><p>“I think we do.” Michael nodded. “Alex I think you need to talk to someone about everything.”</p><p>“Who exactly am I supposed to talk to?” Alex asked a little snappy. “I can’t explain to anyone the real reason I’m so terrified right now Michael.”</p><p>“You can talk to me.” Michael pointed out. “I know you can’t talk to a therapist about this all but you can talk to me, I’m right here.”</p><p>Alex sighed as he let his gaze fall to the table. “I know, I do know I can talk to you. But it’s not easy.”</p><p>“I know.” Michael nodded. “You’re talking to me Alex, the kind of talking about his feelings. I get it but I think things are just gonna get worse if you don’t talk about it.”</p><p>“I keep dreaming that my dad takes the baby, and we spend years trying to find out kid but when we my dad’s turned them into some Alien killing machine and they kill you and Max and Isobel then everyone else that knows and leaves. Make’s me watch as all my family dyes before our kid kills themselves and I’m left here all alone.” Alex could feel the tears streaming down his face but he carried on, now that he had started not able to stop. “Sometimes it’s our daughter and she looks so much like you, she has your curls and everything and sometimes it’s our son and he looks just like a Manes man. My dad pulling the strings no matter what. And in the end no matter what happens or how it happens I’m always left all alone.”</p><p>Michael walked over to his husband pulling him into a tight hug just letting Alex cry into his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you.” Michael promised once Alex’s tears had almost stopped. “I will never leave you Alex and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure our son or daughter is right here by our side. I will not let anything happen to them.”</p><p>“You can’t promise that.” Alex pointed out.</p><p>“I know I can’t, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure I’m always by your side and our kid is always near us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is set before and after Trust, as well as before Ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Were having a son.” Alex said happily as he pulled Michael into a hug once they were at home. “A son Michael.</p><p>“A son.” Michael agreed his smile just as big as Alex’s. “A little baby boy.”</p><p>Alex leaned up a little kissing his husband. “You were sure it was a girl.”</p><p>“I was wrong.” Michael admitted with a small laugh. “Okay.”</p><p>Alex laughed as he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m glad it’s a boy though.” Michael promised as he buried his head in Alex’s hair. “Actually know how to handle a boy. But even if it sounds extremely cheesy but I didn’t care. I just want our kid okay, our son okay.”</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Alex nodded with a sigh. “And as you keep telling me were gonna keep our baby safe no matter what.”</p><p>**********</p><p>“That was fun.” Alex said a little out of breath as he laid back down on the bed.</p><p>“It was.” Michael agreed just as out of breath as his husband. “We need to have celebratory sex more often.”</p><p>“We don’t normally have things to celebrate.” Alex pointed out leaning his head back. “Since we got married things have been pretty crappy.”</p><p>"They haven’t been that bad.” Michael argued turning over to face his husband. “We had a pretty good honeymoon and our anniversary was good.”</p><p>“It was.” Alex agreed thinking back to their first wedding anniversary. “But this is the first time we’ve really had something to celebrate since then.”</p><p>“We haven’t.” Michael hated to admit. “We have something pretty amazing to celebrate now though.” Michael reached over to place his hand on Alex’s stomach.</p><p>“We do.” Alex agreed with a nod reaching down to place his hand on top of Michaels. “Our son is defiantly something worth celebrating.”</p><p>Michael smiled as Alex moved round to face him. “I actually miss Roswell. I never thought that would happen.”</p><p>“I miss it too.” Michael agreed also a little bit surprised. “Well I miss Max and Isobel.”</p><p>Alex laughed looking down at Michael with so much love. “Michael Guerin is actually admitting to missing someone. Never thought I would see the day.”</p><p>“I told you I missed you.” Michael pointed out.</p><p>“I know, just normally you’re not so open.” Alex shrugged as best as he could on his side. “I like this new you, more open you.”</p><p>“And I like the new open Alex.” Michael shot back. “The Alex Manes that’s carrying my baby.”</p><p>Alex smile grew as he laid down with his head on Michael’s chest. “Yeah well for the first time in a long time I’m not scared my dad is going to burst through that door.”</p><p>Michael wrapped his arms around Alex holding his husband as close as he could with Alex baby bump. “Your dad isn’t going to get you. I promise Alex.”</p><p>“I know.” Alex nodded. “I know that now.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Isobel wants to know the gender.” Michael said with a laugh as he placed his phone down on the table.</p><p>“Of course she does.” Alex laughed looking up from where he was working on his laptop. “What did you tell her?”</p><p>“That she had to wait till we see her next.” Michael said just like the two of them had planned. “That you wanted to be the one to tell.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Alex smiled. “I called my brother.”</p><p>“What?” Michael asked shocked.</p><p>“I called Greg, said I wanted to meet up with him.” Alex nodded as he closed the laptop. “And he said he would like to.”</p><p>“Where you going to meet him?” Michael asked not caring that Alex was meeting up with his brother.</p><p>“Near the reserve. My dad would never go there.” Alex explained as he nervously started tapping on the laptop. “Not when my mum could be there.”</p><p>“You gonna meet up with your mum?” Michael asked knowing that Alex had missed his mum so much.</p><p>“Not right now.” Alex shocked his head. “I need to get through telling Greg first then I’m gonna think about telling anyone else.”</p><p>“Okay. Do you want me to go with you?” Michael asked willing to go just about anywhere for Alex.</p><p>“No, I need to do this on my own.” </p><p>“Okay then, you change your mind just tell me and I’ll go.” Michael promised.</p><p>“Thanks.” Alex smiled over at Michael. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>*************</p><p>“Isobel called me.” Alex announced later that day as he walked into his and Michael’s bedroom. “Wanted to see if she could get the gender out of me.”</p><p>“We never should of told her we were finding out.” Michael pointed out with a huff. “She’s not gonna let it go till we tell her.”</p><p>“Well we agreed only to tell them when we saw them in person so she’s going to have to wait.” Alex said as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Everyone had to wait.”</p><p>“I know and I did tell her that earlier.” Michael said as Alex leaned down to take his prosthetic off. “She just doesn’t know how to listen.”</p><p>“She’s just excited.” Alex corrected. “Were the first one to have a baby, she’s allowed to be excited.”</p><p>“You would though think that living in another state would make her back off a little.” Michael commented as he leaned back on the bed. “But as long as we have phone’s that’s never gonna happen.”</p><p>“You secretly love it.” Alex shot back as he moved back on the bed laying down next to his husband. “You even admitted to missing her a couple days ago.”</p><p>“I know.” Michael nodded. “But sometimes I just want to, I don’t even know.”</p><p>Alex laugh at his husband. “She’s coming down in a few weeks so you won’t have to put up with her for that much longer.”</p><p>“I know, and I am excited to see her but only because then she’ll stop asking me the same question every time I call her.” </p><p>“And because you get to see your sister.” Alex added.</p><p>“And because I do want to see my sister, and even Max a little.” Michael nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told Greg.” Alex said as he and Michael laid in bed the next night.</p><p>“About what?” Michael asked as he shifted to look at Alex. </p><p>“The gender of the baby.” Alex also moved round so that he was facing his husband. “I know we said we were only going to tell people when we were both together but we were talking and I kind of just told him.”</p><p>“Alex.” Michael said cutting off the other man’s ramblings. “I don’t care. You’re trying to reconnect with your brother and I want that for you so I don’t care at all that you told him.”</p><p>“You don’t?” Alex asked still feeling bad that he had broken his own rule.</p><p>“You were the one that wanted to tell everyone together.” Michael pointed out as he laid back down on his back, still facing Alex. “So no I don’t care Alex. You had a good time with your brother and I know you haven’t had that with them for quite a while so I don’t care.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Alex sighed. “I just, I made you wait to tell Isobel and Max then I see my own brother for like ten minutes and I told him.”</p><p>“For starters I actually quite like having this over Isobel so thanks for that.” Michael smirked at Alex as he moved closer. “And second I don’t care. I would have been okay not finding out.”</p><p>“I know.” Alex nodded as he leaned in a little as Michael captured his lips in a kiss.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“The rooms staring to look really good.” Alex commented as he and Michael put the painting supplies away.</p><p>“It is.” Michael nodded as he placed the last paint bottle in the corner. “Isobel promised to come back in two weeks to help finish.”</p><p>“I know, I was there when she said that.” Alex pointed out with a laugh. “Liz said she would come with them next time.”</p><p>“She did?” Michael asked looking over.</p><p>“Yeah, said it’s been too long since the last time she saw me.” Alex nodded a small smile peering on his face. “And it will be really nice to see her again.”</p><p>Michael looked over at his husband hating the fact that they couldn’t really go back to Rowell right now and that Alex wasn’t able to see the friends he had only reconnected with a couple years before. “You could always meet up with her more.”</p><p>“I know.” Alex nodded. “I just feel bad making her drive all the way out here.”</p><p>“You could always meet up half way or something.” Michael pointed out as he walked over to his husband. “There’s no need for you to hardly see them.”</p><p>Alex nodded as Michael pulled him in for a hug. “I might see if Kyle wants to meet up at some point.”</p><p>“You know I still don’t really get what you like about that guy.” Michael said only half joking.</p><p>“You do know he’s helped you just as much as everyone else.” Alex pointed out as he pulled away from the hug enough to look Michael in the face. “And he’s been my friend since I was a kid.”</p><p>“I know.” Michael nodded. “I don’t know what Isobel sees in him.</p><p>“Have you seen Kyle without a shirt?” Alex asked.</p><p>“No I haven’t.” Michael shock his head. “Have you?” </p><p>“I may have walked in on something I really didn’t want to walk in on.” Alex informed him with a small shudder. “Can’t get it out of my head.”</p><p>Michael just laughed before he pulled Alex in for a kiss.</p><p>**********************************************************************************<br/>“Hey.” Alex smiled as he walked up to his friend.</p><p>“Hey man.” Kyle smiled back. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m great thanks.” Alex said as the two of them took a seat on the bench. “How have things been for you?”</p><p>“They’ve been really good.” Kyle nodded his smile growing even bigger. </p><p>“How are things between you and Isobel?” Alex asked, never having had a chance to tease Kyle on his love life before, and wanting to take the opportunity now.</p><p>“Things are amazing.” Kyle nodded getting this love sick look on his face. “Better than they’ve been in a while.”</p><p>“Look who the love sick one is now.” Alex teased.</p><p>“Hey, no one can ever be as bad as you and Michael.” Kyle shot back with a laugh. “No one can ever be that bad.”</p><p>“Max and Liz.” Alex pointed out. “They’ve been more love sick for longer. And you and Isobel can be pretty bad from what I remember.”</p><p>“Yeah but even before you and Michael got your heads out of your ass’s everyone could see how in love you are.” Kyle pointed out. </p><p>“We weren’t that bad.” Alex shock his head finding that hard to believe. “Considering we dated for like six months in high school and no one knew.”</p><p>“Yeah well back then we weren’t having out.”</p><p>“Yeah well you didn’t notice when we started dating again, no one did.” </p><p>“I’ll give you that one.” Kyle lifted his hands up in mock surrender. “But once you told everyone, it was horrible to watch.”</p><p>“I didn’t go round saying stuff like that when I saw you and Isobel in a position I never wanted to see.” Alex argued. </p><p>“And I will forever be thankful for that. But according to Isobel she’s seen you and Michael in compromising positions more times then she cares to count.”</p><p>“That’s because your girlfriend doesn’t seem to know how to knock. Even when we look the door. So really it’s her own fault.” </p><p>“Yeah it is.” Kyle agreed knowing how bad his girlfriend could be.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“So you have a nice day?” Michael aske as Alex walked through the front door.</p><p>“Yeah it was really nice.” Alex nodded shutting the door behind him. “Didn’t realise how much I missed hanging out with Kyle.”</p><p>Michael nodded as his husband walked into the kitchen behind him. “Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes.”</p><p>“You cooked?” Alex asked shocked as he took a seat on one of the stools in their kitchen. </p><p>“Yeah I cooked.”</p><p>“Surprised the house isn’t burnt down.” Alex joked with a small laugh.</p><p>“I survived most my life having to cook for myself.” Michael pointed out as he turned round to look at Alex. “I’m not that bad.”</p><p>“You’re not that bad.” Alex agreed. “Except from the one small fire.”</p><p>“I put that out straight away.” Michael defended as he walked over to Alex. “And it was like five years ago.”</p><p>Alex just nodded as he gave Michael a quick kiss. “You still started a fire.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some and if you spot any while reading please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” Liz smiled as Alex opened the front door, walking over to hug her friend as soon as she could.</p><p>“Hey Liz.” Alex smiled, happier then he thought he would be to see her again. “Hey.” He said to Isobel and Max over Liz’s shoulder. </p><p>"Hey.” Isobel smiled as she walked past the two friends and into the house. “Michael were here.”</p><p>“He went to the shop.” Alex said when Liz finally let him out of the hug. “He should be back soon.”</p><p>“Where’s all the furniture we ordered?” Isobel asked wanting to get straight to work. </p><p>“In the nursery.” Alex told her pointing down the hall to the room even though they all knew what room it was. “Don’t you want to wait for Michael to get back?”</p><p>“Nope.” Isobel shock her head as she started to walk down the hall, Max following not far behind his sister.</p><p>“I heard about your conversation with Maria.” Liz said once the two Evens siblings were out of the room. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m good.” Alex nodded. “We needed to talk about what happened. Is she okay?”</p><p>“Maria’s okay. Feels bad for hurting you like that, but she said she was happy that maybe things could go back to the way they were.” Liz smiled, knowing how hard it must have been for Alex. “But she’s also happy you had the conversation.”</p><p>“Cool.” Alex nodded feeling better about what had happened. “We should probably so help. Don’t really want to have to deal with an annoyed or angry Isobel.”</p><p>“Yeah we should.” Liz nodded before the two of them walked down the hall and into the nursery.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Your loving this aren’t you?” Michael asked looking over to his husband.</p><p>“I am.” Alex nodded from his seat on the other side of the room. “Do you want some help?”</p><p>“No I’m good.” Michael shock his head. “Max is supposed to be helping anyway.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Max put his hands up turning around from where he and Liz were talking. “What do you want my help with?”</p><p>“This.” Michael pointed down to the changing table he was currently trying to assemble.</p><p>“I thought you made the crib yourself?” Max asked as he walked over to help.</p><p>“I did.” Michael nodded as he continued to look down at the instructions. “I just need your help holding things up.”</p><p>“Can you two hurry up?” Isobel said as she walked back into the room, drink in a hand. “I want to actually have this room finished before we have to leave.”</p><p>“Were going as quick as we can.” Max told his sister as he held up on of the pieces of wood for Michael.</p><p>“Maybe if your wife helped we would get it done quicker.” Michael told his brother.</p><p>“Maybe if your husband helped we would get more work done.” Max shot back even though he knew exactly why Alex wasn’t currently helping them. “And you’re the person that’s been trying to put this together for about an hour.”</p><p>“And if you had helped me when I started instead of whispering with Liz it would already be done.”</p><p>“Can you just stop arguing?” Alex asked having had enough of the arguing between Max and Michael that day. “If you two didn’t argue we would have the whole room done by now.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“We have something to tell you.” Liz said as they all sat around eating dinner at Michael and Alex’s “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You are.” Alex smiled at her. “That’s great, right?”</p><p>“Yeah it’s amazing.” Liz nodded the smile on her face hug. “Our kids our going to be the same age.”</p><p>“They are.” Alex agreed with a nod. “Always going to have someone to play with when their parents want to hang out.”</p><p>“Were really happy for you two.” Isobel smiled over at her brother and sister-in-law. “As long as you let me help decorate the nursery.”</p><p>“Of course you can help.” Liz nodded. “But not as much as you did with these two, I’m not as hopeless.”</p><p>“Hey.” Michael said hurt. “We’ve done a pretty good job so far, and not all of it was with our help.”</p><p>“I know.” Liz agreed. “But a lot of it wouldn’t have been possible without us.”</p><p>“I can’t believe both my brothers are becoming parents.” Isobel commented with a laugh. “I’m really happy for both of you and I love the fact that were getting two cute baby’s in our lives and I don’t have to deal with all the bad stuff.”</p><p>“No you don’t have to deal with all the sleepless nights or pregnancy hormones. You just get to spend whatever time you want with our kids.” Alex agreed with her. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“The room looks great.” Alex nodded over at Isobel. “Thanks for the help.”</p><p>“Of course, I loved doing it. Well see both of you soon okay.” </p><p>“Yeah, see you soon.” Alex nodded as Isobel walked over to hug Michael. </p><p>“You still want me to come for lunch next week?” Michael asked as he pulled away from his sister.</p><p>“Of course I want you to.” Isobel nodded. “And I expect you there on tie unlike last time.”</p><p>“I will be on time.” Michael promised. “And I had good reason last time.” </p><p>“I know, see you next week.” </p><p>“Bye Liz.” Alex smiled as he pulled his friend in for a hug. “See you soon okay.”</p><p>“See you soon.” Liz agreed before the three of them walked out of the house and too their car.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I miss you doing that.” Alex smiled shocking Michael.</p><p>“You know I do this?” Michael asked looking up from where his hands were resting on Alex’s stomach to his face. </p><p>“Of course I know. You sit there with your hands on my stomach talking to our son. How could I not know?” Alex asked as he opened his eyes. </p><p>“Sorry.” Michael looked a little sheepish as he pulled his hands away.</p><p>“I didn’t say you have to stop.” Alex grabbed Michael’s hands placing them back on his stomach. “You haven’t done it in a while.”</p><p>Michael nodded as he got more comfortable. “I don’t want to wake you up, so I don’t do it too often.”</p><p>“I don’t mind if you wake me up doing that.” Alex assured him. “You’re talking to our son Michael. I don’t care.”</p><p>Michael smiled up at his husband before he went back to talking to their son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but is I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You okay?” Michael asked looking over at his husband.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine.” Alex lied with a nod.</p><p>“No you’re not.” Michael shock his head able to see through Alex’s lies better than anyone else. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m fine Michael.” Alex tried to assure him. </p><p>“Alex.” Michael walked over to their bed sitting down next to him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m jealous of Liz.” Alex admitted quietly enough that Michael almost didn’t hear him.</p><p>“You jealous of Liz? Why?” Michael asked.</p><p>“I don’t even know.” Alex sighed burying his head in his hands. “I think maybe it’s because she’s pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Michael pointed out starting to get a little confused. </p><p>“I know that.” Alex sighed. “I think it’s because she doesn’t have to worry about all the things I do, she doesn’t have to worry about a dad wanting to kill her or her baby. She just gets to be happy about the baby.”</p><p>Michael looked over at his husband hating everything that Jesse had ever put him through. </p><p>“I’m a horrible person aren’t I.” Alex said as he looked back up at Michael. “One of my best friend’s is having a baby and all I can think about is myself.”</p><p>“You’re not horrible Alex.” Michael promised him as he took one of Alex’s hands in his. “You’re the furthest thing from it, and I understand were your coming from, I do. I wish I could take all the fear away so you could just be happy with no worry. But I can’t.”</p><p>“Why do I feel so jealous of my own friend?”</p><p>“Because we’ve wanted to start a family together for a long time, and it hasn’t been so easy for us. There is nothing wrong with the way you’re feeling.” Michael assured him again.</p><p>“I am happy for Liz, I am so happy for her and Max. They deserve it.” Alex needed to make sure that Michael knew this.</p><p>“I know that Alex, and Liz knows how happy for her you are. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m a bit better.” Alex nodded.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“How was it seeing all your brother?” Michael asked as he and Alex drove back from Jesse’s funeral. </p><p>“It was okay.” Alex nodded. “A bit awkward with Flint, after the last time we saw him, but it was good.”</p><p>“Are you going to see any of them now that they know?” Michael asked wanting nothing more than for Alex to be able to have a good relationship with his brothers. </p><p>“I might do.” Alex nodded. “I don’t know if I can really get past what happened with Flint though. I know he’s the one that helped us in the end but what happened is all I see when I look at him.”</p><p>“I get it.” Michael nodded feeling the exact same way as his husband. “But he is your brother and in the end he did help us.”</p><p>“I thought you hated Flint?”</p><p>“I do.” Michael nodded. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get past what he did but if you can, I think you should.” Michael didn’t want to be the reason Alex didn’t spend time with his family.</p><p>“I don’t know, I really don’t know.” Alex shock his head hating how indecisive his family have been making him. “There is a part of me that wants to forgive him, he’s my brother and there was a time when we did get on.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you give him a chance?” Michael asked.</p><p>“I might give it a chance.” Alex agreed a little unsure. “But I might just meet up with Hunter first. I haven’t seen him in years and he’s never done anything like Flint has.”</p><p>“Then meet up with Hunter, No one’s stopping you.” </p><p>“I need to think a bit. Might get the meeting with my mum over and done with before I even consider doing it all over again with Hunter and Flint.”</p><p>“Then do that.” Michael agreed.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“You nervous to meet my mum.” Alex asked the night before they were going to meet up with Mindy Manes.</p><p>"Nope.” Michael shock his head, only half lying. “Can’t wait”</p><p>“You can be nervous you know.” Alex assure him. “You don’t have to hide it from me. You are meting your husband’s mum.”</p><p>“Yeah but people love me so.” Michael shock his head trying not to show how nervous he really was. “So you know it’s going to be no problem getting your mum to like me.”</p><p>Alex laughed a little as he turned their bed side lamp on. “My mum is going to love you.” </p><p>“I know I just said that.”</p><p>“You don’t have to act like you’re not nervous with me Michael.” Alex pointed out as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “You can tell me.”</p><p>“Fine, I’m a little nervous.”  Michael admitted reluctantly. “But as you said I am just about to meet your mum. And it’s not like I really have that much to show.”</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t have that much to show?” Alex asked disgusted that his husband could think that way about himself. “You are an amazing mechanic who is also back in collage studying for his dream job.”</p><p>“I’m a mechanic, who used to spend most of his time in a bar getting drunk.” </p><p>“You don’t do that anymore, you haven’t in years. Michael right now you are helping more than anyone has. After I left the army you never once pushed me on getting a job, you let me find what I really wanted to do. You’ve never really pushed me when it came to coming out of the closet and you’ve been the best husband in the world during my pregnancy.” Alex listed off, so incredibly proud of the man he was married to. “I am so proud to call you my husband and my mum is going to be so proud to call you her son-in-law.”</p><p>Michael looked up from where he had been looking down at their mattress the whole time with an unsure look on his face. “You really think she’ll like me?”</p><p>“I know she’s going to love you.” It didn’t sound like Alice had a single doubt in his voice and it helped Michael’s nervous calm down a little.</p><p>Michael just nodded as he pulled Alex into his side. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I originally said this story was going to be ten chapters but now as I'm reading it I'm realising that the story might only be six or seven as the later chapters are looking like they could be turned into a story of their own. for now, I'm keeping it's that story still says ten until I've decided for good but I just thought I should let everyone know.</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find, but if I missed some please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>